violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Hermangie
Hermangie (Herma/n and A/'ngie') is the romantic paring of Herman Castillo and Angie Carrará. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other even though Herman is engaged to Jade. His feelings for Jade seem to be weaker than those for Angie. The two have confessed to each other that they are in love but are not together. Angie has been in love with Herman for a long time which is obvious by the way she gets flustered and nervous around him whenever he's near her, while Herman only starts to fall for Angie when she arrives in his and Violetta's life. History Herman and Angie officially meet in A Secret, a Song, although it is suspected they have met before at family get-togethers due to their relation to each other. When Violetta comes back to her house, Angie saw her and later on, they start talking about Herman. Herman heard it all, and then he met Angie physically. Angie was about to tell the truth of herself to Herman, but Herman just thought Angie was the new tutor from the agency and he hired her as Violetta's new tutor. Angie began spending more and more time with Herman, and began learning his nice side, and why he is protecting Violetta from anything that reminded of Maria. Herman also began to see how nice, calm, and funny Angie is, but he refuses to admit to Ramallo and/or anyone when they ask about if he is in love with Angie. Angie also refuses to admit to Pablo that she is in love with Herman, also she knows she can't love Herman because she is his sister-in-law. Other Names *'Hangie '(H'''/erman and '''Angie) *'Herangie '(Her/man and Angie) *'Hengie '(He/rman and A/'ngie') *'Anerman '(An/gie and H/'erman') *'Angierman '(Angie 'and He/'rman) *'Arman '(A'/ngie and He/'rman) * Aherman '('A/ngie and Herman) Trivia 'Similarities' *Both have a familiar relationship with Violetta and María. *Both are adults. *Both have/had a relationship with other people (Angie with Pablo and Herman with Jade, Esmeralda and Priscila). *Both had a big secret that they couldn't tell Violetta. *Both try to hide their feelings from each other at the beginning of the "Part 1" of the first season. *They both think of each other a lot. *Both can play the piano. 'Differences' *Herman has black hair, but Angie has blonde hair. *Herman is always fighting with Violetta, but Angie isn't. *For the first season, Angie encourages Violetta to sing, but Herman doesn't (until the end of Season 1). *Angie is a singing teacher and Herman is an engineer. *Herman likes Jade, while Angie dislikes her. *Herman has brown eyes and Angie has blue eyes. 'Facts' *Ramallo, Olga and Violetta ship Hermangie. *Even though its clear that Herman and Angie have feelings for each other, both of them feel guilty about having a relationship with the other. *Herman now knows that Angie is his sister-in-law. *Herman has tried to kiss Angie twice. *Angie once said that Herman doesn't have a heart. *They got married in episode 80 . 'Trademarks' Song - The Hermangie song could be Something Lights up Again because they sung it together along with Violetta. Episode - The Hermangie episode is the episode 23, when Ramallo asked Herman how would he imagine his wedding with Jade. But actually, Herman imagined his wedding with Angie, not with Jade. Color - The Hermangie color might be blue because Angie has blue eyes and Herman usually wears a blue shirt. Place - The Hermangie place is the Castillo's house, because they spend all the time together in the house and they both live in it. Studio 21 could be another Hermangie place because that is where Angie kisses Herman when she does not want him to see Violetta. Gallery Category:Character Pairings